


【居北】柠檬(一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 候机好无聊啊，唠嗑唠嗑₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾天气变热了，就应该喝点酸酸甜甜的冷饮🍹🍋哈哈哈龙哥一开始是真的不知道自己在为白宇吃醋。但是他很快意识到自己喜欢白宇，也意识到白宇对他也有好感，然后马上给出了反应。就很猛，执行力很强。我也喜欢白宇心里明白，然后一点也不抗拒的模样。怎么说呢，就像：“有很多人想跟你结婚。”“我没看见。”“可我看见了。”“那你替我跟她们说～”像这段采访w





	【居北】柠檬(一发完)【朱白】

朱一龙看着与世无争的模样，实际上内里总在较劲。  
白宇也是最近才察觉到这点。

他跟摄影老师打了把游戏，朱一龙也跑去找人家打游戏，还突突把人家给打死了。  
他给女助理拎了下行李，朱一龙就给好几个女同事拧瓶盖，人家不急着喝，他也非要给别人拧。  
他给粉丝发了自拍，朱一龙便百年一遇地在微博发视频。

赵云澜的戏份结束后，执行导演跟白宇聊天。  
“我怎么觉得朱老师最近不对劲呀？”  
白宇坐在凳子上玩手机，晃悠着腿，有一句没一句地回着：“你不觉得他这样特好玩儿吗。”  
“这么说是有点，”执行导演说，“但我就好奇嘛。”  
游戏到了关键时刻，白宇心不在焉地说道：“我觉得他在吃醋。”  
“啊？！他吃谁的醋？！”  
“？？？？”  
执行导演这么惊叹地大喊，白宇才突然反应过来自己刚才说了啥。

原来自己已经有这想法了？  
内心动荡。

“啥？我刚没认真听你说话瞎哼哼。”白宇收起手机，装作才回过神的样子，“我俩刚才在聊啥？祝红？”  
执行导演信了，锤了他一下：“什么玩意儿，你能不能认真听人讲话呀…我跟你说朱老师呢。”  
白宇往旁边一看，朱一龙刚好拍完走廊的戏，正往这边走。他下意识地笑了。  
“小姑娘，认真工作，怎么老想着八卦。”他当着大家面搂着执行导演的肩往小卖部走，还故意大声说话，“走，白叔请你喝可乐。”  
意料之中的，一旁的朱一龙脸色马上变阴沉了。

晚上，两人一块儿夜宵。  
白宇夹着菜，跟朱一龙开口：“龙哥，你最近心情好像都不大好啊。”  
朱一龙估计是拍戏忙得很，都没空消化自己戏下的情绪，回答得特别坦诚：“这么明显吗？我确实觉得自己最近不大对头，我也不知道自己什么情况…”  
“你是不是吃醋了？我跟别人一块儿不带你。”  
朱一龙愣了愣，歪着头思索了片刻，脸颊上慢慢浮上了一层红色。  
白宇边吃边说话：“你别去给执导买汽水了，我下午就逗你玩儿～”  
朱一龙突然把筷子放下了，看着他。  
“不对……白宇。”  
白宇抬头，发现对面的人目光变得犀利起来。  
“你知道我在为你吃醋，你还这么开心，你又怎么回事？”  
“龙哥，你这反应挺快的啊，”白宇想用同样犀利的眼神去看他，可是看着那人发烫的脸颊和耳朵，他的嘴角就是忍不住往上扬，眼里都是藏不住的笑。“……我…我就是比你先想明白了。”  
“哦。”

两个人闷声对视了好一阵，朱一龙没忍住先红了脸低下头假装专注吃饭。  
桌底下，白宇用腿蹭了他一下。  
几秒后，朱一龙也蹭了回去。

片场上，执行导演给高雨儿带了一瓶可乐。  
“说来为啥龙哥最近又不给我们拧瓶盖儿啦？”  
高雨儿看了一下远处勾肩搭背的一对，眯起了眼。  
“不知道。但我突然好想说‘玛德死给’。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 候机好无聊啊，唠嗑唠嗑₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾  
> 天气变热了，就应该喝点酸酸甜甜的冷饮🍹🍋
> 
> 哈哈哈龙哥一开始是真的不知道自己在为白宇吃醋。  
> 但是他很快意识到自己喜欢白宇，也意识到白宇对他也有好感，然后马上给出了反应。就很猛，执行力很强。  
> 我也喜欢白宇心里明白，然后一点也不抗拒的模样。  
> 怎么说呢，就像：
> 
> “有很多人想跟你结婚。”  
> “我没看见。”  
> “可我看见了。”  
> “那你替我跟她们说～”
> 
> 像这段采访w


End file.
